


A Requirement of Patience

by Cold_Nostalgia



Category: Gormenghast Trilogy - Mervyn Peake
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-12
Updated: 2010-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-13 04:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cold_Nostalgia/pseuds/Cold_Nostalgia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Countess was a practical woman.  Set immediately after the second book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Requirement of Patience

Over the years, the seventy-sixth Countess of Groan has seen her share of mundane joy and dull despair. Married and then widowed, two children borne; one sleeps coldly in her tomb, the other flies with the four winds far beyond the stones of the castle’s keep.

Gertrude is a practical woman and doesn’t suffer from the same insufferable fancies as her late husband. She does not often think of her immediate descendants.

The girl dragged down and embraced by deathly waters, she can do nothing for. The boy swept away by animated fantasies burning amongst the bright mountains in the valleys of his mind is merely misplaced.

Titus has a young soul, a child’s heart, but ancient blood courses through his veins and the proud stones will not hold their peace.

He will return. Age will forever triumph over youth. Wisdom will forever triumph over ignorance. Destiny will forever triumph over desire.

All she and the castle have to do is wait.

And until he succumbs to the foundation’s siren call, she considers the matter closed.


End file.
